StanleyBob GriffPants
A character cast parody of SpongeBob SquarePants by Stanley x Joy. Cast: Debuted in the TV Series *Stanley Griff (Stanley) as SpongeBob SquarePants *Dennis (Stanley) as Patrick Starfish *Zed (64 Zoo Lane) as Squidward Tenticles *Nelson (64 Zoo Lane) as Mr. Krabs *Joy (Inside Out) as Sandy Cheeks *Harry (Stanley) as Gary *Stripes (MTTDH) as Plankton *Disgust (Inside Out) as Pearl *Mr. Hornbill (MGPAM) as Larry the Lobster *Sadness (Inside Out) as Mrs. Puff *Lupe Toucan (MGPAM) as Pearl Krabbs *Robin (Teen Titans) as Patchy the Pirate *Beast Boy (Teen Titans) as Potty the Parrot *Karla (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies) as Karen *Bull Sharkowski (MGPAM) as The Flyimg Dutchman *Boog and Elliot (Open Season) as Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy *Coach Gills (MGPAM) as a Realistic Fish Head *Anger (Inside Out) and Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) as SpongeBob's Parents *Georgina (64 Zoo Lane) as SpongeBob's Grandma *Bloat (Finding Nemo) as Bubble Bass *Marty (Madagascar) as Squilliam Tenticles *Ronald (64 Zoo Lane) as The Moth *Scar (The Lion King) as Alaskan Bull Worm *??? as Ralph *Big Bird (Sesame Street) as Bart *Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) as Fred *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Tom *Marlin (Finding Nemo) as Jimmy *Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) as Police Officer Fish *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Tina *Dory (Finding Nemo) as Beth *Indgrid (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) as Mabel *??? as Officer Rob *??? as Officer Duaraudo *??? as Fish Robot *Jacob (Globehunters: An Around the World in 80 Days of Adventure) as The Artist at Sea *Dumbo (1941/2019) as Bubble Buddy *Clam (Camp Lazlo) as the Knight King *Max (The Secret Life of Pets) as Fish with eatten butt *??? as Don the Whale *??? as SpongeGar (Stanley GriffGar) *??? as Patar (Dennistar) *??? as Squog (Zedquog) *??? as Billy *??? as Elivan *??? as Eel Debuted in The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie *Goofy (Disney Shorts) as The Goofy Goober Peanut *Star Butterfly (SVTFOE) as Princess Mindy *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as King Neptune *Victor (64 Zoo Lane) as Dennis *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as The Waiter *Panda (WBB) as Lead Thung *Jake the Polar Bear (Jim Henson's Animal Show) as Perch Perkins *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as David Hastelhoff *Shere Khan (TJB) as the Cyclops *Raj (Camp Lazlo) as The Squire *Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Frogfish *Manny (Ice Age) as the Pirate Captian *Various Characters as Pirates *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) as Lead Thung *??? as The DJ Debuted in The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie 2: Zoologist Out of Water *Jake Spidermonkey (''MGPAM) as Bubbles the Talking Dolphin *Buck (Ice Age 3) as Burger Beard Episodes Season 1 #Help Wanted (StanleyBob GriffPants) #Reef Blower(StanleyBob GriffPants) #Tea at Core Memorydome (StanleyBob GriffPants) #Bubblestand (StanleyBob GriffPants) #Ripped Pants (StanleyBob GriffPants) #Stripes! (StanleyBob GriffPants) #Naughty Nautical Neighbors (StanleyBob GriffPants) #Boating School (StanleyBob GriffPants) Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Movies *The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie *The StanleyBob Movie: Zoologist Out of Water Gallery TV Series Gallery Stanley Griff from Playhouse Disney.png Dennis (Stanley).png Zed the Zebra.png Zoo Lane Nelson.png JOY Fullbody Render.png Harry in Stanley.png Stripes the Tiger.jpg Inside out disgust smile.png Mr. Hornbill the Rhino.png Sadness in Inside Out.jpg Lupe the Toucan.png Robin.png Beast boy.png Karla.png Bull Sharkowski.jpg Boog_and_Elliot.jpg Panda (WBB).jpg Coach Gills.png ANGER Render.png Chloe.png Georgina (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Marty the Plains Zebra.png Ronald (64 Zoo Lane).jpg KH Scar.png Big Bird.png Wayne ht3.png Humphrey.png Marlin-0.jpg Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg Anais Watterson.png Indrid the Giraffe.png 2019 Dumbo.jpg Clam camp lazlo.png Max dog.png Jacob (Globehunters).png Movie Cast Gallery Goofy Idea!.png Nick Wilde.png Star Butterfly.png Homer Unlock.png Victor (Crocodile).jpg Bloat.jpg JakeThePolarBear.jpg Danny.jpg Raj camp lazlo.png Finding Nemo Bruce.png Manny.png Mojo Jojo (2016).jpg Shere-khan.png Jake Spidermonkey.png Buck.png Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Dennis x Star Butterfly Category:Stripes x Karla Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Franchises Category:Dennis x Disgust Category:Dennis x Stanley Category:Dennis x Joy Category:Dennis x Sadness Category:Stanley x Karla Category:Stanley x Disgust Category:Anger x Chloe Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:Spoofs where Stanley Griff Merries Joy Anderson Category:Marlin x Dory Category:Nelson x Georgina